coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9570 (26th September 2018)
Plot Tracy makes a special breakfast for Steve and organises a spa day for him as his "free pass" event. He mistakes her meaning and thinks that she's giving him permission to "fill his boots" and sleep with another woman. Brian gets an interview for a teaching post leaving Hope and Ruby puzzled as to why Santa needs another job. Johnny hasn't slept well, worrying about the blackmail threat. Hannah insists that Jim also pursues Liz for her money as well as taking Johnny's. Billy ignores a call from Josh. Steve tells Tim what Tracy has said and he suspects she's setting him a trap to test his loyalty. Leanne isn't impressed with the tartan pageboy outfit that Tracy has chosen for Oliver and refuses to let him wear it. Steve has another practice dance with Abi. He suspects that she's coming on to him as part of Tracy's plan and is about to walk out but, offended, she prevents him leaving before he explains himself. Cormac is bored working at the bistro and enters into a bet with Ryan and Daniel as who can get most tips for the day. Abi refuses to believe Steve's story and declares that they're going to get to the bottom of the matter. They stage a conversation in front of Tracy and hear about the spa pass. Jim feels guilty when Hannah pushes Liz to declare that she still wants to fund her treatment. Adam reassures a depressed Leanne that Imran made a fool of himself, not her. Alerted by Daniel, Adam gives Ryan a small tip but Cormac leaps ahead of the others when she serves a table full of women a surprise birthday cake without his shirt on and receives handfuls of cash. Evelyn overhears the children saying that Brian is Santa and brusquely tells them that they're wrong. Liz denies to Johnny that she told anyone about them. Billy is horrified to find Josh on his doorstep, discharged, homeless and begging for a roof over his head. He reluctantly lets him on before anyone sees him. Steve tells Tim that he's seeing all sorts of signs that he should break off his engagement to Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Cormac Truman - Joe Mallalieu *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is presented with an opportunity to cheat on Tracy; Josh turns up on Billy's doorstep; and Johnny ponders the identity of his blackmailer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,492,659 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes